


Deductions with Blaine Anderson

by arlum42



Series: Sherlockian Blaine [2]
Category: Glee, Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine shows Kurt the Art of Deduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deductions with Blaine Anderson

"What are you doing, Blaine?" said Kurt. He watched as his boyfriend pulled out a pen and a pad of paper and began writing away, occasionally looking up at the group of girls sitting across from them at the bus.

"Deducting," replied Blaine, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?"

Blaine sighed. "Deducting. You said you'd started Sherlock last week!"

Oops. Kurt had completely forgotten about his promise to start watching Blaine's new favorite show aka obsession. "I…" he stuttered, earning an angry glare from Blaine."I forgot. I'm sorry."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Forgot," he said doubtfully, and then turned back to his pad of paper.

"So what's deduction?" Kurt said, but after not getting a reply, yet again, he pulled out his iPhone and googled it himself.

"Deductive reasoning, also called deductive logic, is the process of reasoning from one or more general statements regarding what is known to reach a logically certain conclusion" said the Wikipedia file he opened. He was now even more confused.

"What the hell does this mean?" he asked, shoving the iPhone under Blaine's face when Blaine didn't even look up.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Blaine said, and then added "Sherlock Holmes, The Sign of the Four, Arthur Conan Doyle."

Kurt had to admit that it was quite adorable how Blaine would always add an exact source whenever he quoted someone. Most people only did that when writing. With Blaine you could get a Wikipedia article type reply whenever he was asked about something he was passionate about.

Kurt considered Blaine's answer and the definition of deducting. He wasn't stupid. He could figure this out, right? "So basically you… uh, deduct to figure out stuff?"

Blaine nodded, his pen flying across the page.

"I still don't get it," Kurt admitted reluctantly.

This time Blaine put down his pen and raised his head to look at Kurt, giving him his full attention. "If you'd have done as you promised you would've known", he began, earning a frown from the puzzled boy, "but basically you use reasoning and logic to reach conclusions. I mean, it's sort of like noticing things and using them to understand other things. For example, when people clasp their hands together the thumb of the dominant hand is usually the one on top. By knowing this I can state that chances are that your dominant hand is the right one."

Blaine paused, letting Kurt check his theory. Kurt, who usually clasped his hands when sitting, looked down to find that Blaine was right. He smiled and then looked up, signaling for his boyfriend to continue.

"See, by using knowledge I had acquired beforehand I could now use logic, apply this knowledge to the situation, and reach a conclusion. Let's try another one. When you talk, Kurt, you tend to speak clearly, pronouncing the words correctly and without skipping over letters or merging words together in a rushed way. The volume of your voice is not very high, but not too low either. These two facts indicate that you are used to speaking to a crowd or a group of people. Also, the fact that you speak clearly can mean that you have had vocal training or give speeches, because when singing or talking to a large group of people one needs to be clear so that he can be heard and understood. These conclusions can mean that you are a teacher, actor, singer or one of various types of lecturers. I can tell by your age that you are probably not a teacher or professor; therefore I have singer and actor left. The way you sit can also lead me to believe you are an actor. You correct your posture whenever you realize you're leaning. You have this air of self confidence both in the way you sit or walk and in the way you speak. From these observations I reach the conclusion that you must be an actor, or at least practice some sort of performing arts. Deducting is a very delicate art so these can all be wrong and mean entirely different things, but I think you get the point."

Kurt looked at Blaine in awe. "That. Was. Amazing."

Blaine smiled, happy that his boyfriend thought this weird skill he had discovered was cool. Kind of like John to Sherlock, Blaine thought to himself.

"And you learned this from watching Sherlock?" Kurt asked, still dumbfounded.

"The basic concept, yes. Followed by lots of online reading and endless practice, of course. Practice that you have interrupted. "At the mention of practice Blaine pointed to the pad of paper lying in his lap.

"You were doing this deducing thing on those girls?" Kurt asked, finally understanding why Blaine kept looking up at them. It had seemed odd before, considering the fact that Blaine was gay and that those girls looked about eleven years old.

"Yes."

"So by all means, continue!" Kurt said, "And can I see when you're done?"

Blaine passed the pad over to Kurt.

"You're done already? You barely wrote for two minutes!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. They left," Blaine said, pointing to the now empty row of seats.

"Oops."

Blaine was annoyed at the disappearance of his practice subjects but he decided that Kurt's sudden interest in this subject was more important. He smiled, hoping Kurt wouldn't feel too bad about interrupting Blaine's work. "So, are you going to watch Sherlock now?"

Kurt nodded.

Only later, once he was sitting on the couch with Blaine at his side and the TV showing the first episode of Sherlock, did he realize that maybe agreeing to this wasn't such a great idea. Blaine talked even more about Sherlock when he watching it then when he was doing other things. Plus, now that Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine considered that all the more reason to discuss Sherlock all day long. Thank God the male actors in that show were insanely attractive, Kurt thought to himself. Otherwise, he probably would've gone crazy.


End file.
